This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The long-term goals of the Bioinformatics Core are to: 1) enhance collaboration and research capabilities in the broad areas of biomedical and health informatics;2) develop and distribute high-performance computational tools and algorithms for biomedical applications;3) increase access to biomedical research tools and databases for the Wyoming INBRE Network;and 4) develop courses and programs suitable for undergraduates and graduate students seeking background and training in bioinformatics.